robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat K
Heat K of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the eleventh of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat K was originally broadcast on December 15, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 2.71 million viewers, a decrease of 710,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked nineteenth in the top thirty highest rated BBC Two broadcasts during 11-17 December 2000. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Evil Weevil 2 (12) vs MouseTrap vs Tiberius MouseTrap brought its weapon into play straight away, but couldn't make any contact with Tiberius. Evil Weevil 2 then slid underneath Tiberius and forced it backwards. MouseTrap drove at the back of Evil Weevil and slammed down the weapon again, and from the attack, it appeared to get stuck. Evil Weevil sat motionless as Tiberius drove at the side of MouseTrap and plunged its piercing spike into the shell of MouseTrap. Evil Weevil 2 was still not moving, so Dead Metal and Shunt closed in. Meanwhile, MouseTrap was stuck on Refbot - who separated MouseTrap and Tiberius - before Refbot managed to shake MouseTrap off of him. Dead Metal and Sgt. Bash carried out their punishment on Evil Weevil 2, while Tiberius pinned MouseTrap in the CPZ. Sgt. Bash pushed Evil Weevil 2 onto the arena floor flipper, and some of the plating flew off the rear of the machine as it landed. After the battle, it was discovered that the battery that was selected by the Evil Weevil 2 team was only partially charged, and therefore died part of the way through the battle. Qualified: MouseTrap & Tiberius Weld-Dor 2 (28) vs Sump Thing vs Little Fly Weld-Dor 2 pursued Little Fly, whose weapon caused minor damage to the side of Weld-Dor 2 before getting lodged in the side of it. Sump Thing slammed its pickaxe down onto Little Fly's blade, causing minor sparks. Weld-Dor 2 then got underneath the front of Little Fly, but couldn't force it back, before all three robots slammed into each other. Little Fly's blade was stuck in Weld-Dor 2 again, before it came unstuck. Little Fly suddenly came to a halt, so Sump Thing came in on a drive, before Little Fly started to move again. Sump Thing then focused its attacks on Weld-Dor 2, slamming the axe down continuously. Weld-Dor 2 moved Little Fly close to a CPZ, and Little Fly stopped moving again for a short period. Weld-Dor 2 drove at Sump Thing, edging it towards the flame pit, before the two clashed again; Sump Thing managed to force Weld-Dor 2 around, and then axed it, appearing to catch the interior. Weld-Dor 2 suddenly stopped after this and was immobilised. The House Robots closed in, with Sgt. Bash and Shunt penetrating the shell of Weld-Dor 2, before Sir Killalot grabbed Weld-Dor 2 and dumped it into the pit. After the battle, it was revealed that Little Fly had in fact severed a battery cable, rendering a dented Weld-Dor immobile, instead of Sump Thing who was previously thought responsible for Weld-Dor 2's demise. Qualified: Sump Thing & Little Fly Semi-Finals Tiberius vs Little Fly Tiberius started aggressively, forcing Little Fly backwards. Little Fly managed to get a couple of glancing hits onto Tiberius with its blade, before Tiberius forced Little Fly against the arena wall and then into Sgt. Bash, who clawed it. Little Fly backed away, but Tiberius quickly came onto the attack to shove Little Fly around again. Little Fly's blade continued to be impotent, and Tiberius then drove Little Fly across the arena and into the arena wall, with one of the arena spikes stabbing the back of Little Fly. Refbot split the two robots up; Little Fly moved away, but Tiberius was stuck in forward gear and was wedged in on the arena spike. Shunt came in and axed Tiberius, before Sir Killalot lifted Tiberius up and took it towards the pit. The House Robot nearly drove in itself, before it dropped Tiberius, with the shape of Tiberius leaving it beached over the pit. Matilda flipped Tiberius onto its side and further into the pit before a final little nudge from Shunt saw them engulfed in a puff of smoke. Winner: Little Fly MouseTrap vs Sump Thing MouseTrap drove at Sump Thing, with Sump Thing missing with an axe blow as it reversed away. Sump Thing then flew over the top of MouseTrap, with MouseTrap missing with a swing of its weapon. Sump Thing came in and axed MouseTrap, before MouseTrap impeded another swing from Sump Thing by trapping the pick axe with its own weapon. MouseTrap bowled Sump Thing against the arena wall before Sump Thing came in with a strong drive of its own. MouseTrap tried to force Sump Thing in towards Dead Metal but nearly went in itself. MouseTrap slammed down with the trap weapon once more, before misfiring with its next attack, in which the weapon got stuck. MouseTrap suddenly stopped, so Sump Thing charged in again with its axe, repeatedly hitting MouseTrap. Eventually, MouseTrap began to move again, but only for a brief moment, as it came to a halt again, next to the arena wall. Sump Thing slammed in once more, and MouseTrap starting limping back into the action. Sump Thing lunged at the struggling robot, but MouseTrap managed to move out of the way; Sump Thing ran into the arena wall, snapping the chain, and leaving the wheels with no traction, meaning it was beached on its own fork. The House Robots closed in; Sump Thing was plucked up by Sir Killalot before Dead Metal pitted Sump Thing. The judges decided MouseTrap was still mobile but only just, so it went through, ending Sump Thing's impressive run. Winner: MouseTrap Final Little Fly vs MouseTrap Little Fly moved up the wedge of MouseTrap, with MouseTrap slamming its weapon down onto the blade of Little Fly. MouseTrap's weapon was jammed, and Little Fly came in, causing a shard to fly. MouseTrap's weapon finally fell back into place, but the robot itself came to a stop for a few seconds before it started to move again. Little Fly attacked the side of MouseTrap, causing its blade to stop moving, before MouseTrap fired its weapon, which clipped Little Fly. MouseTrap parked itself over a flame jet as its weapon slammed onto Little Fly. MouseTrap then forced Little Fly back, against the arena wall and threw its weapon down again. MouseTrap held its weapon there, so Refbot split the two up. Little Fly drove at the front of MouseTrap, with the lawnmower blade stopping against part of the trap mechanism. MouseTrap then drove Little Fly back, wedging it on part of the pit. Little Fly got away, but MouseTrap drove at the back of Little Fly and pushed it into Matilda. The House Robot flicked Little Fly up, before it escaped. With the clock ticking down, both robots began to limp slowly. Little Fly went in with one last half-hearted drive before 'Cease' was called. The judges' decision went in favour of MouseTrap. Heat Winner: MouseTrap Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior Tournament and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat K, the Pinball featured Banshee. Pinball Warrior Tournament - Banshee Score: 75 points Trivia *Heat K was the only ever heat to have both seeds fall in Round 1. Evil Weevil 2 became the highest ever seed to lose in a first round battle. *Heat K was the only heat in Series 4 where none of the competitors competed in either the Trial Competitions or the Christmas specials. *Heat K was also the only time in four attempts that Sumpthing managed to get past Round 1. *Heat K was the only heat in Series 4 where none of the robots - including the side event competitors - ever competed in an Annihilator. *Heat K was the only heat where all six competitors would feature in a Fantasy Fight in the Robot Wars Magazine. *Heat K was the only heat in Series 4 where none of the robots - including the side event competitors - appeared in a video game or were made into a toy. *Heat K presented MouseTrap with an opportunity for revenge on Evil Weevil who defeated its predecessor Triterobot in the previous series, and succeeded. *This heat was the first appearance of Tiberius and its team captain Sam Smith who would later become part of Team Carbide in the rebooted series. *Weld-Dor's status as a seed was not mentioned in its introduction. *If Little Fly's Fantasy Fight against Evil Weevil and Milly-Ann Bug in the original Robot Wars Magazine is considered, then Little Fly fought every other robot in this heat. *Along with Heat D, none of the competing robots in this heat competed in the Pinball Warrior or Sumo Basho. Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Articles in need of images